L'ascension d'une âme perdue
by bagin31
Summary: les pensées de Severus lors de la montée de la tour d'astronomie. Un défi du Sevys now.


Ce texte a été écrit lors du premier marathon d'écriture du FOF. (voir lien dans mes favoris). Il répondait au prompt de défi « trivial pursuit » de la communauté livejournal Sevys now : l_es pensées de Sevy lors de la montée vers la tour d'astronomie pour rejoindre les mangemorts et Dumbledore. _

Un grand merci à Nya qui a assuré la correction avec brio en un laps de temps extrêmement réduit_._

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**L'ascension d'une âme perdue**

Je la vois, envahissant le ciel de sa sinistre présence. La Marque des Ténèbres m'appelle à mon devoir. Je dois me soumettre, obéir mais mes jambes refusent d'avancer, de me porter.

Je les entends, vociférant telles des bêtes assoiffées de sang, clamant leur joie de se retrouver ici, d'avoir surmonté les barrières de protection qui paraissaient infranchissables. J'entends les cris de terreur des élèves qui croisent leur chemin. Je devrais être ému, mais leur sort m'indiffère en réalité. Mes jambes m'obéissent de nouveau. J'avance vers la Tour, la baguette à la main.

Je lance, à tout va, des sorts pour protéger les élèves, par pur réflexe, non pour confirmer une allégeance à laquelle je sais que dans quelques minutes, personne ne croira.

Je gravis la première marche, faisant le vide autour de moi, m'enfermant dans un cocon de silence et de solitude. Je ne veux entendre personne, aucun cri, aucune sollicitation. Je suis seul. Seul avec ma conscience. J'ai toujours été une personne solitaire, taciturne. Peu de personnes m'ont touché ou ému dans la vie. Peu de personnes se sont intéressées à moi.

Lily fut la première à jeter un regard amical sur moi. Je lui en fus reconnaissant. Je chérissais cette amitié sincère, qui se moquait de la couleur que nos robes portaient, cette complicité. Et je l'aimais tout simplement d'un amour, inavoué, qui avait grandi pour raviver mon cœur desséché. Sa mort laissa en moi un vide, une culpabilité que je tentais de racheter en protégeant cet être qui rappelait à ma mémoire mes erreurs passées.

Lord Voldemort, avide de recrues utiles, obéissantes, m'avait distingué de sa marque, encrant en moi une soumission, que j'avais accepté, quémandé. Trop désireux d'un pouvoir qui me singularise. Je voulais jouir du plaisir des arts sombres, me moquant bien des conséquences et du prix à payer pour y parvenir.

Dumbledore, Albus fut le seul à m'accorder une deuxième chance, à accepter ce que j'étais et à croire en l'être que je pouvais devenir. Je ne sais comment définir mes sentiments envers lui.

De la reconnaissance, oui j'en éprouve à son égard. Mais j'ai assez appris à le connaître pour comprendre que même du côté de la Lumière, il agissait comme Voldemort, faisant avancer ses hommes comme les pièces d'un échiquier. A la soumission absolue, Albus préférait le dévouement et la prise de conscience des choix qui étaient justes, même si leurs conséquences pouvaient être fatales ou désastreuses pour ceux qui les avaient pris. Cette liberté qu'il nous offrait était oppressante, car elle nous confrontait à nos choix, à vivre avec leurs conséquences.

Je ressens du respect pour le grand sorcier qu'il est. J'admire ses remarquables connaissances en magie, sa maîtrise des sorts les plus complexes, je l'admire pour son savoir acquis en tant qu'autodidacte.

J'admire sa force, sa détermination à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour une cause que je ne comprends pas. Si je n'éprouve pas de la haine pour les nés-moldus, je n'en suis pas pour autant leur défenseur.

Et toujours reclus dans mes pensées, je gravis peu à peu les échelons de cette Tour infernale. Inconsciemment, mon esprit comptabilise chaque dizaine de marches, m'alertant comme le tic-tac d'une horloge que la distance qui me sépare du sommet s'étiole. Trois cent trente marches, avant que je ne doive faire le Choix.

Je le méprise pour son regard bleu bienveillant et rieur qui vous donne l'impression que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Que chaque souffrance peut être remplacée dans le futur par un instant de joie. Mais certaines douleurs sont telles qu'elles ne trouveront jamais aucun baume.

Je le méprise pour cet intérêt qu'il montre à chaque être qu'il rencontre, le rendant ainsi si singulier, si particulier. Je le méprise de croire en moi, alors que je ne crois plus en rien et surtout pas en moi-même.

Je le méprise pour sa gourmandise, ses mots de passes absurdes, son appétence pour la vie.

Tic-Tac. Cent cinquante marches encore et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de retourner en bas, d'arrêter cette ascension qui je le pressens me fera perdre encore une fois, une partie de mon âme, me plongeant ainsi dans les méandres d'une culpabilité qui me rongera.

Je le hais de m'avoir demandé de lui rendre ce _service._ Le tuer. Pourquoi devrais-je prendre la vie de celui qui, par sa confiance, m'a permis d'avoir un but dans la vie et les moyens d'y œuvrer : éliminer l'homme qui a, sans aucune pitié, fermé les émeraudes de mon aimée.

Je le hais de s'intéresser à l'âme de cet enfant. Drago a fait son choix lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a appelé. J'ai vu ses yeux briller de fierté lorsque sur son bras, la Marque des Ténèbres, a été posée. J'ai vu aussi, au fil des mois cet enfant, confronté à La mission, perdre de son arrogance, se refermer sur lui même, pour ne plus être que l'ombre de ce qu'il était.

J'éprouve une grande colère envers Bellatrix, cette femme qui se complait dans une adoration malsaine, absolu et irrationnelle de son Maître. Elle qui a émis des doutes sur ma fidélité au Maître m'incitant à accepter un serment inviolable, pour ne pas donner un seul instant la preuve de ma trahison. Je devrais aussi m'emporter contre Narcissa, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de n'avoir vu dans ses suppliques que l'amour d'une mère. Un amour, si puissant, qui me rappelle le sacrifice d'une autre mère Lily.

Quarante marches encore et je ne sais pas toujours comment agir. Perdre mon âme ou perdre ma vie ?

La vie, je n'y tiens guère. Elle est fade, sans saveur quand le seul être qui donnait des couleurs a votre existence s'éteint. Bien sûr, je lui en ai voulu d'avoir choisi ce prétentieux de Potter. Mais, avant qu'elle ne meure, je ne m'étais rendu compte que ce qui m'importait c'est qu'elle vive, même avec mon pire ennemi, et c'est pour cela que je suis venu à la rencontre de Dumbledore.

Pourtant cette vie, je m'y accroche pour assister à sa chute, pour voir Voldemort trépasser.

Mon âme ? Même si je suis revêche, méprisant, misanthrope, j'ai une conscience. Je sais que certains actes que j'ai accomplis ont brisé quelque chose en moi. Nul homme ne reste le même lorsqu'il a pris volontairement une vie. Je ne me souviens même plus de son nom, tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est ce sentiment de puissance, d'être un Dieu qui peut donner la mort. Une sensation qui s'est étiolée rapidement. Je n'éprouve, aujourd'hui, aucun plaisir à tuer.

La bulle de silence dans laquelle je m'étais enfermé, je la brise en voyant la grande porte. Je sais que je dois revenir à la réalité, à l'instant présent pour faire mon Choix, pour l'accepter.

J'entends le loup-garou qui menace, la fratrie qui vocifère,.

**« Drago, vas-y ou écarte-toi pour que l'un de nous... ».****1**

Je dois agir, J'entre, ma main crispée sur ma baguette. Je fais semblant de découvrir la situation, de ne pas comprendre quels sont les enjeux qui se jouent dans cette pièce. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite Amycus m'expliquer les faits. Je le regarde. Je remarque sa faiblesse, ses yeux qui quémandent.

**« Severus...S'il vous plaît... »**

**Je lève ma baguette et la pointe droit sur Dumbledore**

**« Avada Kedavra »**

J'ai choisi. J'ai tué la deuxième personne qui a compté dans ma vie. Ma main n'a pas tremblé.

1 En gras, le texte original de J.K Rowling. J'ai juste modifié le temps (présent) et le pronom personnel car le récit se fait à la première personne.

* * *

_**Ceci est un message pour la promotion des fanfictons :**_

De nombreux auteurs talentueux constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires (reviews). Ils sont venus sur ce site pour partager leurs histoires avec vous mais ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide. Découragés, certains arrêtent de publier.

Amis, lecteurs, l'avenir du site est entre vos mains. Par vos commentaires, encouragez les auteurs que vous appréciez et que vous espérez continuer à lire. **Un petit mot de temps en temps peut faire une grande différence**. Un simple merci, un avis, un petit bonjour donne aux apprentis auteurs qui publient ici l'assurance dont ils manquent !

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis bon ou mauvais ça aide à progresser.


End file.
